A multiple input multiple output (MIMO) system refers to a wireless communication system using multiple transmit antennas and multiple receive antennas. In a MIMO system, fading effects occurring in a radio channel may be minimized via a diversity scheme or a plurality of streams may be simultaneously transmitted via spatial multiplexing, thereby improving throughput. If the number of transmit antennas is Nt and the number of receive antennas is Nr, a maximum number of streams transmittable in a spatial multiplexing (SM) scheme is min (Nt, Nr). In particular, in a high signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) environment, it is known that the slope of communication capacity is min (Nt, Nr). Since communication capacity means a maximum amount of information theoretically transmittable on a given channel, communication capacity also increases when the numbers of transmit and receive antennas simultaneously increase.
A massive MIMO system having vast transmit and receive antennas is attracting considerable attention as 5G technology. In many papers and experiments, the massive MIMO system includes one base station (including a distributed antenna system) having multiple antennas and a plurality of user equipments (UEs) each having one antenna. In this case, since the UE has one antenna but several UEs simultaneously receive services from one base station, channels between the base station and the UEs may be understood as MIMO. If the total number of UEs is K, the slope of communication capacity is expressed by min (Nt, K) in a high SNR environment.
Theoretically, when a base station having an infinite number of transmit antennas simultaneously transmits data to several UEs, an optimal transmission algorithm of the base station is a maximal ratio transmission (MRT) algorithm. When one base station receives data transmitted from several UEs to the base station, an optimal reception algorithm of the base station is a maximal ratio combining (MRC) algorithm. Since the MRT and MRC algorithms do not take into account interference, if the number of antennas is finite, performance deterioration occurs but, if the number of antennas is infinite, interference disappears. Therefore, the MRT and MRC algorithms may become optimal solutions.
Since a base station can generate a sharp beam sharp via antenna beamforming, the base station may concentrate energy on a specific UE. In this case, the same information may be transmitted with low power and interference with neighboring UEs may be minimized, thereby minimizing system performance deterioration.